Scars
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: A girl appear's whom is related to Konan, with a bad past she becomes enrolled in the group after Deidara blows her up. Finding more than just her family she meets new friends and may also have found friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A women sits by a hospital bed holding the hand of an old man with a heart monitor beeping softly, he looks contently at the young girl who has tears trickles down and off her chin. Her head shakes as she sniffles into her sleeve.**

"**don't cry Vixen…you need to be strong okay?" the old man wheeze's coughing painfully, his hand shakes as he places his free bony hand upon her own.**

"**in the closet there's a box…take it, that key around your neck" he whispers putting his hand on the locket and making it twinkle before coughing loudly then breathing deeply, Vixen's eyes widen as she places a hand on his chest.**

"**only use it when you're strong enough" his pale hands softly rest on the bed mattress and his eyelids shut closely, Vixen puts her head on his chest crying loudly.**

"**please, you can't leave me" the young girl snivels, standing in the flickering hospital lights she stares at the empty bed. Nurses rub her arms and look at her with great sympathy while whispering to one another.**

"**poor girl has no where to go and at such a young age" one chatters to another looking at her with sad eyes, Vixen opens the door and leaves to where she once lived to retrieve her things.**

**[years later]**

**Vixen had opened the box and was following a map locked up inside leading into the forest, birds chatter and animals bound in and out of tree's frantically.**

**A cave stands hollowed into the mountain with a visible door upon it, Vixen steadily steps closer unsure and stares at the door with perplexed eyes. Her knuckle touches the oak then her finger tips which slide to the key hole, staring at her key she puts it in snugly and twists. To her surprise the door slowly creaks open to a halt inside is nothing but darkness, stepping foot inside the door shuts consuming her into blindness.**

**Vixen stumbles about looking for anything before her hand touches something in the darkness, cold and wooden making her have to run her delicate hands around to figure out what it is to no success. Leaning right up against it her eyes squint then she jerks back when she hears the door where she had came from opening, in a panic she runs and hides behind a slot in the strange object as fast as possible.**

"**I'm sure I locked this door" a voice emotionlessly mutters as more foot steps enter, Vixen doesn't dare move from her spot in fear of being attacked. The foot steps halt until only one pair is heard phasing up and down the now visibly large cave, Vixen looks around then up at what seems like away to climb the statue like thing. Without hesitation she starts to scramble upwards and upwards it seemed to have no end, the voices still talking to each other. The steps lead out of the statue and across the middle in a spiral to the other side, taking her chances Vixen stares down at the tops of heads of the ninja below. Slowly her hands reach out and scramble slowly across with sweat sliding down her forehead as she gasps from almost slipping, her eyes widen and stare downwards; they hadn't noticed or heard her.**

**Shakily her hand grasps another pole from the statue but it snaps off and tumbles downwards thumping off everything on the way down, quickly Vixen flings her self across to the other side and smacks her back against the statue begging to all mercy they hadn't looked up quick enough. The group had seen her unfortunately and where now making a loud commotion, all eyes staring up where she had darted.**

"**there's someone spying on us!" one voice calmly yells making Vixen freeze up, frantically she climbs faster and further up the object until reaching the top where Vixen stops and looks around she was trapped.**

"**you don't look much like a spy, un" a voice states from across the room making Vixen dart her eyes, a blonde man with blue eyes and a black cloak with red clouds stares at her on a large bird. Vixen stares at him with large gulps and her heart in her throat, something is thrown at her making her dart right back against the cave wall where she becomes trapped.**

"**Deidara! Capture them and get down here!" a voice yells to him getting a nod in response, Vixen doesn't stay still and bolts across the statue to the edge where she halts and waves her arms until she steadies.**

"**no where to run now, un" Deidara smirks childishly only to gasp when Vixen jumps down the statue's front to the ground, the entire group stare at the ninja sliding right down the side of the figure quickly. Slowing down with the use of chakra to her feet she thumps down onto the cold ground then looks to the group then at the door, getting up from her squatted form she uses her legs and arms like a springing dog to pounce her way quickly towards the door.**

**A spider lands down on the ground making her skid and squat once again and look at it with her body weight leaning backwards, it creeps closer to her as she stares at it unsure about what to do. Something springs through her mind making her turn and run as fast as possible away from it, Vixen spins about and darts across the room dodging every single bomb dropped.**

"**this looks like mind sweeper" someone chuckles deviously watching the poor women run frantically then turn to them and run, their eyes widen to the bombs following and move at instinct. Vixen's foot leans against the figure then she pushes her self back, in a burst she springs right up the figure then kicks the statue to bounce across at the bird and Deidara. With a heavy kick Deidara flies off from the bird to the ground below while Vixen sits on it looking around unsure of where to go now as it drifts further away from anything.**

"**b-bitch, un" Deidara spits scrambling to get up from the fall, doing hand gestures he stares at the bird then at the Vixen.**

"**a stupid bitch, art is a bang, un" Deidara laughs as he says it the bird seems to bloat making Vixen widen her eyes as it explodes viciously, throwing her right at a wall when she attempts to jump from the explosion. Blood stricken Vixen opens her eyes to look at her bottom half still attached but in no condition to attempt another run, the attackers surrounding her and stare about to hit when a hand swings up.**

"**wait a second…" a familiar voice speaks making Vixen struggle more to look up to no effect, everything begins to black out until complete darkness only echoes her name.**

"**Vixen?" the voice questions rather alarmed Vixen even though out cold can feel her body slump out across the wall of the wave but nothing else.**

**Water being pulled from a basin and strung on cloth floods Vixen's ears as she opens her eyes slowly then looks around her, a man with a mask sits staring at her rather surprised to see her awake. Vixen stares for a moment before closing her eyes and attempting to prop her self up, wincing the man pushes her back down with a rather annoyed expression.**

"**sit still you'll reopen the wounds" he firmly states keeping a grip until she gives up and lies there as she's told, her eyes glance around the lit room with medicine around it.**

"**where am I…?" Vixen softly asks the strange man her eyes floating down to her arm with several stitches along a deep gash, then across her body which is bare except for her tank and belly top and shorts.**

"**we'll be the ones asking the questions" that familiar voice sounds creeping out from the darkness, Vixens eyes widen as she bursts up only to squeak and drop back down. The man rolls his eyes then looks to the pair now in the room.**

"**I did tell her not to move like that" he mutters shaking his head in an irritated manner.**

"**Vixen, how did you find this place?" the blue haired women questions with crossed arms, a man does the same trying to look angry but more or less confused.**

"**Uncle gave me a box before he passed away" Vixen utters still getting over the pain that had ran through her entire body, interest crosses all faces.**

"**he told me to open it when I was strong enough" the injured women slurs taking another attempt to sit up with a pillow behind her back this time.**

"**by the looks of things I don't think my opinion of strength was right" Vixen chuckles softly rubbing her fingers across the stitches hat seem to squirm a little making her smile.**

"**in the box was a map that lead me here, I didn't know what it lead to though" Vixen looks at the similar faces waiting for a reply as she shows she's done explaining.**

"**uncle passed away? How long ago was that" the blue haired women asks rather concerned about this new information.**

"**a couple years ago, he died peacefully though….I'm glad about that bit though I would of hated to see him in pain after all he did for me" Vixen pushes her eyes up to try block any emotion of crying that could of came through.**

"**who is she?" a man finally questions staring at how much his partner had done to keep her well kept until she woke up.**

"**my adopted cousin, Vixen…I doubt she---" the women begins only to be interrupted by Vixen.**

"**pfft like I could forget you, Konan" Vixen brightly smiles seeming rather cheerful to see someone from her family in such a long time, her eyes look to the man making her eyes widen.**

"**nooo….I recognise you now….Pein?! Omg I heard---" Vixen begins to mumble when Konan alarmingly grabs her mouth to shut her up quickly, her head shakes getting her cousin to be quiet but a cheeky sits upon her face when the hand is removed.**

"**are you guys a thing yet?" Vixen asks eagerly looking at their faces becoming redder and redder, Pein puts his arm around her waist with a smirk.**

"**yep, been like this for ages now" Pein says rather proud making Konan blush, Vixen's eyes soften as she smiles at them sweetly; something pops in Konan's mind again.**

"**if uncle died years back…who where you living with you're only about 18 now" Konan's eyebrow raises Vixen blinks then rubs her shoulder.**

"**on my own, but I wasn't that bad got my singing career off the ground" Vixen smiles taking Konan by surprise.**

"**singing? I'd like to see you do that" she laughs making Vixen mumble to her self but still smile sweetly.**

"**guess you'll be living here from now on" Konan mutters looking to Pein Vixen blinks looking at her perplexed.**

"**no…not really I have work to do, besides I'm nothing but a burden to anyone I'm near" Vixen's eyes look down to the bed sheets and at everything been put into fixing her wounds to prove her point.**

"**its not like you can go anywhere Vixen, besides you can come in useful for something" Konan starts walking away to leave the member to finish healing her, Vixen attempts to disagree only to find the door shut on her face.**

"**why do I always get into these situations?" Vixen grumbles putting her palm over her eyes then looking to the guy still healing her, his eyes interesting her.**

"**uhm, what's your name?" Vixen asks taking his attention away long enough to pull her arm away so he can't ignore her question.**

"**Kakuzu" the man grumbles getting her arm back, Vixen looks at her other arm yet to be fixed and starts to kiss the wounds. Kakuzu stares miffed at what she is doing.**

**The wounds begin healing to her kisses making his eyes widen a little, Vixen stops once every wound had been kissed the looks at Kakuzu again.**

"**heh sorry it's a strange thing I can do…" Vixen mumbles with a gentle smile that seems rather forced than relaxed upon her face, Kakuzu stands up and goes to leave.**

"**get some rest you'll need it to survive a day in this place" Kakuzu jokes opening the door to be grabbed by an albino man as the door shuts, Vixen stares in wonder until looking back down at her body.**

**After a nights rest Vixen is able to walk around the room, she attempts stretches only to start cursing when a bone cracks. Her room door opens and the blonde from before looks at her, Vixen stares back then at the bruise on his forehead rather alarmed.**

"**what happened to you Deidara?" Vixen limps over to see him ignoring his warning glares, she looks at the bruise closely.**

"**looks like someone hit you with something" Vixen puts a hand on his left cheek making his eyes widen then close, something soft touches his bruise making Deidara's eyes open slowly. Vixen shifts away and watches the bruise disappear swiftly, she walks away back to the bed and perches onto it. The blonde bomber puts his hand onto the bruise and blinks, Vixen smiles chirpily to her self watching the blonde.**

"**I'm guessing this is your room then…" vixen looks about then jumps back when an orange mask appears right beside her.**

"**ahhh..ohhhh hello" Vixen begins rubbing its head when it rubs its head against her arm.**

"**what is this thing? Your pet?" Vixen blinks looking at the rather amused Deidara then back at the 'pet'.**

"**that's Tobi, he's my partner on missions…sadly un" Deidara mutters staring in disbelief as Vixen starts rubbing Tobi's belly with a large smile.**

"**Tobi is a good boy" Tobi happily mutters making Vixen smile wider, Deidara puts his hand on his face then looks at them.**

"**Tobi is a person not a dog, Vixen un" Deidara shakes his head perching on the end of the bed as well, Vixen looks up at shelves filled with odd bird like thing.**

"**did you make them?" Vixen asks looking at Deidara whom becomes blushed, Vixen leans into him trying to push Tobi's over enthusiastic head rubbing away.**

"**do you like them, yeah?" Deidara questions looking at the women leaning right into him this time, her warmth creeping up his body in waves.**

"**they're cute, wish my art was as good as that" Vixen sighs looking at the clay with dreamed eyes, Deidara blushes further.**

"**no ones ever said that about my art, un" the blonde sighs making Vixen's eyes widen then look at Deidara with surprised horror.**

"**those who don't know art can't truly appreciate it" Vixen smiles giving the rather down blonde then tickling his side to make him laugh.**

"**sorry about shoving you off your bird, a sparrow was it?" Vixen asks remembering the bird he blew up with her still on it, Deidara had forgotten about that until now and looks at her wounds.**

"**yeah it was a sparrow, that explosion really messed you up. Un" Deidara ushers putting a hand on the stitches and rubbing them.**

**Vixen's eyes lighten when something wet starts licking her arm where his hand in.**

"**omg what is that, it tickles" Vixen giggles trying to see what it is, Deidara alertly hides his hands only to find Vixen pulling at him. Vixen stares at the mouths on his hands silently, before her eyes widen in awe.**

"**whoa…..that's so cool…" Vixen blurts laughing when the mouth's tongue bursts out and licks her face, Deidara stares at the women without an ounce of fear about it.**

"**I feel sorry for them when you need to wash your hair or put gloves on" Vixen chirps rubbing her pinkie softly across the rim of the mouth's lip.**

"**have you got anything strange?" Tobi randomly asks looking at her for anything strange, Vixen thinks about it then stands up.**

"**I've never shown this to anyone" Vixen starts pulling her top up to show a large burn scar going up her stomach, Deidara's blue eyes widen at it then Vixen turns to show her back. A large scar runs right up her spine from tail bone to shoulder blade, both members are silent for a moment.**

"**how did…." Deidara asks watching her sit back down beside them and look back at his hand mouths again.**

"**people can be cruel" Vixen begins with a rather sad tone but happy enough expression, again seeming forced to show.**

"**c-can I…" Deidara asks putting his hand closer, Vixen raises her shirt as he runs his hands across the scars with disgust lightly on his face. Vixen twinges when his hand tongues start licking her back and stomach, a real smile finally bursts out cheerily.**

**Unsure of what to do Deidara gives her a cuddle forgetting that his hands where still around her under the shirt, Vixen leans into him as Tobi launches onto them and cuddles the back of Vixen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Helping the blonde make a few clay bird's no one had yet asked her what it was she actually did art wise but by the way she worked her finger's Deidara could tell it must have seen something very delicate and intricate. Smiling at him every so often the bomber turns his head away to blush slightly wile Tobi skip's off out the door to so something else, silence taking over the room as Vixen mumbles every so often when she makes a mistake.

"how's this?" she enquires holding up a small sausage shaped piece of clay but the blonde says nothing as she blink's at him, glancing back down at it she pout's. "it was supposed to be a caterpillar but…" staring at it she stare's gloomily at her dirty hands, the azure eyed male almost having a heart attack when her eyes start to well up. Jumping towards her he begins massaging the teen's shoulder's at a lack of word's, the tear's disappearing slowly as she rolls it up to squeeze like a stress ball.

"it just need's practise, un. What kind of art do you do?" he enquires trying to change the subject as she blushes slightly, twiddling her finger's she smiles slightly. "I wont laugh, yeah" he point's out waiting.  
"I….sing" she mumbles only loud enough for him to make out and translate slowly, giving a small 'oh' he smirks.

"it would make a change if your singing was any better than any of the other's around here, un" the blonde states stilling massaging her tense shoulder's that ache from being smashed against the wall of the cave. "let's go get something to eat, un" the blonde chirps helping her up to go to the door, following him out Vixen sticks firmly close to him as they sit down in the living room with bowls of noodles.

"this is good" the brunette smiles sucking up the chicken to sigh with a blush, she ate a lot like Naruto leaving nothing to the imagination along with nothing in the bowl instantly.

"you can really eat, un" the bomber snigger's still sitting with a half full bowl, the girl scratching the back of her head as she glances at a boy with black hair and red eyes.  
"Sasuke?" she enquires with a blink watching him give an irritated eye twitch.  
"Itachi" his blue friend point's with his thumb, the girl's lips curling up suddenly.

"ah, sorry Itachi-sama, it would appear most Uchiha's are rather handsome then" she smile's lightly as the Uchiha backs up into his high rise collar, the shark smirking with amusement at the reaction.

"I'm Kisame" the shark states expecting her to pass his name off and ignore him but she only smiles at him as well.

"it's nice to meet you" Vixen pleasantly replies getting up to bow and follow Deidara out of the room, smiling at any random passing attention she tries to keep up with the blonde whom was going too fast for her to keep up with. Losing him around a corner she sigh's and leans against a wall trying to relax her aching leg before sliding down to sit on the ground, yawning aimlessly she tilts her head back before dropping back with a 'oof' to rest on a pair of feet. Blinking she looks up at a boy with slicked back white hair who is staring at her, sitting up and shuffling to the side he sticks his head out to look down on her again.

"sorry, I didn't know that was a door" she states waving one of her bandaged hand gently, something flicking in the albino's mind.

"you're the chick Deidara blew up" the albino plainly states getting a small forced smile, it would seem this was the only reason anyone recognised her. "Boxen or something" tilting her head slightly she twitches her lip and eyebrow.  
"Vixen, and you are?" she question's peering up at his purple eyes calmly.  
"Hidan" he mumble's staring at her sitting on the floor in the middle of the empty hallway randomly. "why are you sitting here?" he bluntly asks seeing no one around the area but her.

"I was trying to keep up with Deidara but got lost…my injuries got a bit strained in the process. Heh" she smile's squirming for a moment before just glancing up at him. "sorry if I disturbed anything" she smiles glancing down again to the ground, watching him wander off she blinks before trying to keep her legs out of the road of any passing feet.  
Starting to doze off she jumps and look's about in a panic when something says something to her.

"eh, huh, what?" she enquires sheepishly looking up at the orange swirl with a Uke's expression, kneeling down he prod's her forehead curiously.  
"why are you sitting here?" he squeaks questing her as Vixen blinks slowly and glances about looking half asleep, her head tilting as Tobi taps her. "neih, don't go back to sleep. Tobi want's you to stay awake" he plight's as she flops her head onto him to sleep again, her forehead nuzzling him the crook of his neck making him sigh and tilt his head down in defeat quickly. Picking her up the spastic swirl carries the girl towards the bedroom while getting odd looks from a few people, Vixen's arms curled up to her chest while she holds onto his green scarf to nuzzle. Deidara glance's from his desk when he enters and put's the sleeping form on the bed.

"senpai should really watch where he is leaving pretty lady" he states skipping over to sit next to him, the bomber mumbling something under his breath before turning to look at her still gripping the scarf causing Tobi to skid onto his bum with a heavy thud. "owie…" he squeaks trailing the scarf back up to her whom is trying to pull the cloth back, untying it the scarf disappears when she turns over to shove her face in it.

"she's a comfort sleeper" Konan point's out entering the room to look at the mess, glancing at the scarf she rolls her eyes. "just be careful how close you get, or you'll end up her teddy and she'll probably suffocate you from holding on too tight" picking up the dishes the blue haired nin disappears again out of the door followed by the annoying Tobi, the blonde bomber glancing at the clay then to Vixen whom is muttering, the scarf on the floor.  
Cautiously he steps closer and picks up the discarded article to hold out above her head, twitching her nose every so often like a small rabbit she opens her eyes to look up at Deidara.  
Yawning she grabs him in one fowl swoop and flips him up and over to be against the wall facing her, azure eyes wide as she squirms closer to rest her forehead against his abs. her finger's intertwining with a blanket before she seems to still to a calm state. With a panicked face the blonde stare's down at her while holding his breath for as long as he can before it releases, the brunette nuzzling him every so often.

"I told you do be careful…" Konan smirk's picking up Tobi's scarf and waving as she leaves without an ounce of care, Vixen amazingly does not wake up throughout all of the noise but just turns over to have her back up against Deidara. For several hour's they sat alone until eventually the blonde had gotten bored and sat playing with clay he had put in his pocket, apparently as long as he stayed on the bed Vixen would not have any complaints. Yawning is heard as the girl starts to wake up to swivel her eyes about then turn them to look up at Deidara whom is leaning over a piece of clay. Sitting up she glance's at her hand's then away again to the floor.

"sorry" she states getting a small reply from the blonde.  
"for?" he question's still fiddling with his clay and poking eyes into it.  
"you must have been sitting there for hour's because of me…I really shouldn't be here. I'm just a burden" she mumble's rubbing the bandages over her hand to resemble a fingerless glove and arm warmer.  
"I don't mind, un" he states glancing at to her, slowly she glances up at him. "y-you're not a burden either, un!" he urgently states before tensing slightly when she wraps her arms around him to give Deidara a gentle cuddle.  
"thank you" she smiles leaning into him while he messes with the clay again, the silence consuming again while she just closes her eyes.

After a week of healing Vixen could walk about on her own and was soon placed on guard duty up a tree outside, a strange man with a Venus fly trap walking by every so often talking to himself. When Itachi finally came to take over she jumps down and wander's off into the deeper parts of the forest to look about, a pond set out from everything else with a stone table, willow and a Sakura tree around it. Sitting down Vixen stares in awe as small insect's suddenly attack her to sit on her shoulder's or face, smiling she watches them float above the tranquil water.

[You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies could light up the world as I fell asleep, cause they fill the open Air and leave teardrops everywhere] she sing's pleasantly glancing as they swirl and twirl making her laugh again. [You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare because it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems] crouching near the pond to swirl the water she stares at her reflection.[I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me wow to dance] turning her head to watch them buzz about she smiles before sitting down on the ground. [A foxtrot above my head, a sock-hop beneath my bed but I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre because I haven't slept in two days]

Watching them all fly away she pout's slightly before hearing something coming up behind her, gripping the sleeve of her Akatsuki cloak that was open and way too big for her she glances up at the man from before.

"oh, hello" she smiles holding her sleeve to her mouth while it's cupped into her fist.  
"you shouldn't sit out here, **something might happen to you**" he states watching her stand up so she reaches his shoulder, smiling she glances at the multicoloured shades of his face.  
"what's your name?" she question's with a blink while his golden orb's pierce her own.  
"Zetsu" he mumbles calmly getting another cheery smile.

"it's nice to meet you Zetsu-sama, I saw you walking about earlier. Did you lose something?" she questions but the strange plant like man just shakes his head. "oh, ok. I better get back in before Deidara get's annoyed, feel free to come talk to me if you like" she smiles wandering off past him towards the base, pushing the door shut Vixen stalks about the hallway until jumping when something grips her shoulder.  
"d-Deidara, you gave me a fright" she gasps with shock.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, un" the blonde mumbles looking her over cautiously, taking her hand he pulls her towards their room swiftly. "I'll be going on a mission with Tobi so I was going to keep you in charge of the room key because the last time I gave it to someone Kakuzu stole all of my money, un" he pout's with a glare as Vixen blinks curiously.

"I can't come with you?" pouting further when she shakes his head, Tobi running through to pull at the blonde. "I'll see you later then…" she mumbles feeling the room seem darker than usual, shutting the door and turning to lean against it the brunette stares about. Sitting on the bed and looking out the window while leaning on her elbow she sigh's in a bored manner, someone entering but stopping on seeing her. Turning to look at the tanned miser she smiles, a guilty look on his face as she waves and quickly leaves the room without another word.

Cleaning the room from top to toe Vixen spins slightly while putting things in random places.[I'll watch the night turn light blue, but it's not the same without you because it takes two to whisper quietly] sitting down she glance's about with her finger's together before looking down at them gloomily. [The silence isn't so bad till I look at my hands and feel sad cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly] skimming out to the hallway and along into the empty living room she turns on the T.V to watch with her nightgown on and a hot mug of milk with sugar.

Slowly her legs curl up to one side as her toe's stretch, there was nothing interesting on but she stops to listen to a soap. [but drenched in Vanilla twilight I'll sit on the couch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone] she smiles after putting her T.V. on mute for the adverts, sipping from the hot up she sigh's and starts to nestle down. [When azure eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter I'll taste the sky and feel alive again and I'll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won't forget you] switching the channel over to watch something else, the door opening close by.

"shouldn't you be asleep?" someone enquires as she turns her head to look at the shark nin.

"it's only 9:15, besides…I slept the entire day to be wide awake for the watch-out" she smiles as the shark sit's down to one side of her, moving her feet to let the weasel sit down to the other side ending in her being squashed between them.

"say, if you had to choose between any of the Akatsuki. Who would you rather date?" the pearly white's shining as Kisame grins at her, Vixen glancing down to think to herself.  
"I dunno.." she blink's fiddling with her finger's carefully.  
"there must be someone" the Uchiha mutter's glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "there are 8 guys to choose from…" he mumbles while she starts to blush, her eyes shifting about a lot.

"well, not Pein…he's the leader and Konan is his girl anyway…Kakuzu and Hidan are either too old or religious" she mumble's thinking about it. "Zetsu…is never around" she mumble's blinking.  
"there are still 4 other's…" they state with a blink watching her shift her eyes about again.  
"if I had to choose…It would be a battle between Tobi because he is funny and comfy and Deidara who is sweet and nice to be around" both of them seeming to tilt their heads in silent defeat as she hums gently. "but…I don't know what Tobi looks likes and Deidara doesn't seem to take much interest.." Vixen mumbles glancing to the floor.

"you've tried?" they enquire as she nods slightly, finger's intertwining together again.  
"his eyes seem to be else where a lot of the time…maybe he is with someone back at the stone village" she seems to blush and stare into space. "ah, how romantic. Far from her touch and still he loves her with all of his heart" she sigh's dreamily with a blush before leaning back to look at the ceiling. "I'm jealous of her really, having someone who loves her like that…I just hope she is as honest as Deidara is…" smiling she sigh's again.

"I sound so selfish" Vixen mumble's glancing at either of the partner's. "have you guys got anyone to look out for?" she enquires curiously as they stare into space this time.  
"not really" they mutter in unisons as she sigh's along with them.  
"same…well unless you count a gravestone as something to take care of" she giggles gently yawning sheepishly and pulling her gown further over to cover her PJ short's. "why were you asking anyway?" she enquires curiously.

"everyone's fighting over who you will end up dating" the shark nin points out getting a short nod and 'oh'.  
"probably stay single, since I would get in their way" she smiles looking back down gloomily.

"no ones complained about you…most of us like the change in atmosphere really" Kisame points out as she blinks. "the worst of us stopped singing in the shower so everything is so much better" both men sighing thankfully. "since you kind of sing in the morning for us" they smirk as she blushes out of embarrassment. "to be honest I think you should just ask Deidara, you never know" both getting up to disappear as she sits in the living room staring down at the her empty reflection, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Throughout the week of the duo's absence Vixen had found herself dodging everyone else so that the reoccurring question wouldn't pop out at her every time, hiding in her room snoozing there is a random thump every so often like a leap as the door opens. At the moment she had been lazing on Deidara's bed since she took to randomly sleeping on different bed's to play out the boredom, lifting her head to look at them she drops it again to sleep until realising something and getting up onto her knees.

"why is Vixen on senpai's bed?" Tobi enquires skipping over to give her a long missed cuddle, the brunette just mumbles sleeping to be still half asleep. Staring at the blonde she could see him glowing like a bulb as he sits fiddling with his clay again, the orange swirl skipping off.

"neih, Vix' thought you wanted to ask Deidara something" the shark calls through as he passes by with the sniggering weasel, the bomber pauses to look at her as she turns bright red and shifts her face away from sight and into her cloak. Footsteps creeping closer as she looks up at him staring down at her through the funnel, pulling her head out the stone in could fully see the brighter than a volcano red burning it's way through her cheeks and nose.  
Opening her mouth to say something it is silenced by a single finger as he leans closer and kisses her gently, widening her eyes until he pulls away her head shoots back into the cloak as a giggle comes out of it. Deidara wrapping his arm's around her until she pulls her head back out for another kiss, something grumbling in the background that sounded jealous.


End file.
